Arrival!
by Dark Soul619
Summary: AU! Dragonball Z the way I think it should have been! My first fic. Starts right after The battle with Vegeta and Napa. Vegeta didn't leave Earth, and Goku didn't get sent to the hospital. AKA: The way it should have Been!
1. It's Him!

**The Way it Should have Been!**

Author's Note: This takes place after the battle with Vegeta and Napa. This is my very first fanfic. Any tips to make it better would be helpful. Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters, except those I make up-

_This is thinking_

"This is talking"

'**_This is telepathic'_**

* * *

Chapter one: It's him! 

Gohan woke up around 7:00 AM to the smell of breakfast. His stomach growled and decided to get up and go take a shower, then he would eat breakfast. When he got to the shower he took off all his clothes and was about to get in the shower when Chichi yelled for him to come down for breakfast.

Gohan covered his sensitive Saiyan ears and replied, "Mom I'm getting in the shower. Oh and you don't have to be so loud. I think the people on the other side of the world could hear you. I'll be down in a second." Gohan jumped in the shower as Chichi said something about something. He cleaned himself faster than a normal human could have done. He got out of the shower and slipped on a gi - he planned to train with his dad today. The young demi- Saiyan ran to the kitchen and began eating so much food so fast. Well, he was hungry! He ate enough food to feed a small army.

"Where's Daddy at, Mom?"

"Oh, he went over to Bulma's house so he could talk to her about something."

"Can I go over and talk to him?"

"No! Gohan, you have your studies. If you go see him now, you'll never get your homework done."

"Please?"

"No, now go do your homework."

"Ok, fine," mumbled Gohan in defeat. He went up to his room and started working on equations. _Man, Mom can be so mean. What if I don't want to be a scholar when I grow up? She never asked me._ Gohan did his work that Chichi told him to do. After that he asked his mom if he could visit Goku at Caspule Corp.

"Gohan, why do you want to go see your father so bad?"

"Mom, he just came back to life yesterday. I only seen him for a little after the battle with those to meanies, but he was tired and had to rest. Please? Can I go see him?"

"I guess, but you better be back home before 6:00. If your not back, then no food for a week."

"Thank you mom!" With that done, Gohan walked outside and flew towards his fathers ki. _I guess Mom isn't that bad after all. I mean, she let me come see Dad._ He had a lot to ask his father. He just couldn't wait until he got to Capsule Corp. Then he felt it_. That ki feels almost just like that Vegeta guy's ki. I can't believe I **just** now felt it. And it's with dad. Uh oh, he might be in trouble. I better hurry._ With that said, Gohan powered up as high as he could and took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

Capsule Corp 

"Gohan's on his way here. He is powered up all the way, he must be trying to impress me, said Goku.

Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter and said, "Hmm...This is the power level of your brat? How did he get so strong? He wasn't this strong yesterday."

"Its Gohan, I think it might be because nobody else is here, so he thinks I'm in trouble."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's start sparring again," said Vegeta.

* * *

Gohan 

_There it is. Capsule Corp._ Gohan was almost there. He was going to beat the poop (Gohan's just a little kid. Remember that) out of Vegeta.

He touched down right in front of Capsule Corp. He charged in, went right to the room where Goku was. He found it kind of odd that they were fighting inside when they could easily destroy the building. He came to a strange room. It was labeled "Gravity Room"._ Strange_. Gohan walked in and it felt like a weight was sat on his shoulder. He adjusted and flew towards Vegeta, who was sparring (and winning) against Goku.

"Hey you!" exclaimed Gohan, "Fight me!" Gohan charged at Vegeta, and head butted him in the stomach. Vegeta's armor cracked. Gohan then followed through with a punch to the face. Vegeta was to shocked to do anything. Gohan flew up, did a flip in the air over Vegeta. On his way back down to the ground, Gohan swung around and kicked the Saiyan in the back. After that, Gohan sent about 15 ki blasts at Vegeta's back. Gohan was charging up his Maskenko when Goku stopped him.

"Gohan stop!" yelled Goku, "Vegeta's on our side now!"

* * *

I'm so mean. ;) Cliffhanger! 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Well, how did I do? Did you like the first chapter of my first DBZ fic? The reason Vegeta is there will be explained in the next chapter. Please Review. Any tips will be welcome.

* * *

At the end of each chapter, I will advertise a good Gohan story. 

Story Advertisement: "A Cold Place" By GothicGohan

After killing Cell, Gohan decides that he should leave forever unannounced, but years later, he meets a girl, and now it's up to him to save the world. **WARNING: NR-17 **


	2. Explainations

**The Way it Should have Been!

* * *

**

Author's Note: This takes place after the battle with Vegeta and Napa. This is my very first fanfic. Any tips to make it better would be helpful. Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters, except those I make up-

* * *

**I am going to post some power levels now...**

**Goku, Normal: 5,000**

**Charged up: 8,000**

**Kaio-Ken: 12,000**

**Kaio-Ken x2: 16,000**

**Kaio-Ken x3: 24,000**

**Kaio-Ken x4 +Kamehameha: 32,000**

**Krillin: 1,083**

**Max: 1,770**

**Gohan: 981**

**Masenko: 2,800**

**Oozaru: Gohan didn't go Oozaru and still has a tail. **

**Gohan when the gravity increased (my fic): 4,000**

**Vegeta: 18,000**

**Oozaru: Vegeta doesn't turn oozaru in this fic and still has a tail

* * *

_This is thinking_**

"This is talking"

'**_This is telepathic'

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"What do you mean, 'He's on our side'?" asked Gohan.

"I mean that he is not going to kill everybody on Earth. And he's going to Namek with us to get the Dragonballs to wish back Piccolo."

"What's Namek?" asked a confused little Gohan.

"Namek is the planet Mr. Piccolo came from. There are Dragonballs on that planet just like on Earth. Bulma got all the information on where Namek is at from Napa's space pod. She also has the plans to make a regeneration tank thing too. It can heal your body without a senzu bean. There are all kinds of new machines that are going to be built now that we have the blueprints to some of the Saiyan technology. She is going to build a space ship that will take us to Namek in two weeks, with the knowledge Bulma has plus this Saiyan computer in the space pod it will be built in a week," said Goku.

"I'm NOT on your side. I'm just not against you. I will stay with you guys until I get strong enough to take out Frieza," said Vegeta. _Which will be until I get to Namek. When they get ready to make their wish, I'll kill them and wish for eternal life. _

"Oh yeah," said Goku, "There's some evil tyrant trying to take over the universe and Vegeta is going to get strong and beat him. But just incase he fails, we need to train too. That is why Bulma came up with the idea to build this room. We can adjust the gravity to suit our needs for training."

"Huh?" asked a dumbfounded Gohan.

"Nothing, Gohan, I'm just going to train with Vegeta for a while."

"Oh, okay. But why didn't you kill Vegeta when you was fighting him?" asked Gohan.

"Well, son, he was making an artificial moon, and seeing as how I sent you and Krillan back to Master Roshi's house, I had no way to cut off his tail if he transformed into a giant monkey."

"Its called Ozuara . Every Saiyan with a tail can transform at the sight of a full moon. It multiplies their power by ten," said Vegeta.

"Right. What he said. I powered up the biggest Kamehameha wave the world has ever seen, and shot his artificial moon with it. I was all out of power so I hoped that he would believe me. I told him that without Piccolo, the Dragonballs would be inactive. I convinced him to stop fighting me and come with me. He agreed to stay here at Capsule Corp. until we go to Namek. So, Gohan, you can go home now. Or I guess you could stay here and talk with Bulma."

"I will stay here and talk to Bulma. I missed you Daddy," with that said Gohan hugged his father and went into the kitchen where Bulma was making herself a small snack.

"Hello, Bulma."

"Hi Gohan. Do you want a snack too?" she asked.

"Okay. I want twenty peanut butter a jelly sandwiches, 5 bowls of Jell-O, a roasted chicken, and ten bags of potato chips."

"Gohan! I said a snack! Not a meal."

"But... that is a snack! I eat a lot more than that at lunch," he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could, and she gave in.

"Okay, okay. You win. If all Saiyans are like this I better get used to it if that Vegeta is going to stay here."

"Yay!" said Gohan. He started dancing and running around the room like a little kid (wait, he is a little kid). Anyway, after about five minutes of that Gohan sat down at the kitchen table and waited. He sat there and waited until the chef robots and Bulma finished preparing his snack. When he got it, he at it all in less than five minutes. Bulma just stood there with her mouth open in shock.

"H-how is i-it po-possible? Nobody can eat that fast," she said.

"I dunno, I'm just hungry," said Gohan, innocently.

Bulma just stood there in shock. The only person she knew that could eat that fast was Goku. Even though she seen him eat all the time it still amazed her. Gohan finished his food and went to find his dad.

...-...-

On his way to the GR (Gravity Room) he got lost. He walked down a hallway and only found one door. He could feel his fathers ki far behind this door, but it didn't look like the door to the GR. The door to the GR was metal and looked more like a door to a vault. Gohan opened the door and walked in. What he saw amazed him. There were tables everywhere cluttered with scientific instruments such as microscopes, test tubes, papers about everything, papers that had complicated equations, blueprints of all kinds of machines, and anything else you would find in a super genius's lab. Gohan had found Bulma's laboratory. He made his way through the room and found another door. He opened and found himself in a hallway. Right in front of him, was the GR. He opened the door and walked in. Again it felt like a heavy weight was sat on his shoulders and back. Gohan walked over to the far side of the huge room. There was some kind of computer up against the wall. On the other side of it, was a bench built into the wall. It was made out of some kind of foreign metal. Then he notice a strange symbol on it; it looked just like the one that Napa guy had on his armor. This must have been made out of his Saiyan pod. The young demi-Saiyan sat down and watched his dad spar with Vegeta.

The two full blooded Saiyans traded punches almost to fast for Gohan to see. Every punch Goku threw at Vegeta, Vegeta caught. Goku was catching half of the punches Vegeta was throwing. Goku flew up, and sent a blue ki blast at Vegeta. It was weak but enough to knock Vegeta off balance. Goku flew at Vegeta, decided to put as much of his energy into his as possible, and punched Vegeta in the face. His jaw broke.

"Damn you, Kakarot! You will pay for that!" Vegeta charged at Goku, punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the right leg, made him fall on the ground, and then flew up into the air only to come flying back down at Goku. He aimed his elbow at Goku's chest, but Goku rolled out of the way just in time. Vegeta's elbow slammed into the floor.

The floor cracked. Suddenly the gravity in the room increased. Gohan let out a yelp as he slammed against the floor from the force of the gravity. Vegeta, a little drained from his last attack, stayed on the floor to drained to even move. Goku was able to stand up. He walked over to the computer and looked at the options. He legs were starting to shake; he wasn't going to be able to stand up much longer in this gravity. He found the gravity reading. They had been training in 10 times Earth's gravity, that blow from Vegeta messed up the gravitons. This room is at 25 times Earth's gravity. _I hope Gohan is okay, it looked like he had trouble walking in here when it was just ten times Earth's. Now Vegeta on the other hand, can probably handle it. _Goku turned back to the computer to turn off the gravity. _I could use Kaio-Ken to keep up my strength for a short while, but I'm so drained after me and Vegeta's little spar._ Then he noticed Gohan's power rising.

**A few seconds ago before the gravity screwed up.**

Gohan watched the fight in amazement. Then Vegeta's elbow hit the floor. Instantly Gohan felt the gravity increase. He tried to raise his ki so he could get out of there, but, unfortunately all he managed to do was let out a little yelp. He fell and hit the ground. He watched his dad manage to stay up and walk over to the computer just a little ways down from Gohan. The young half-Saiyan watched his father, he could tell Goku wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. If Goku fell to the ground and wouldn't be able to get up, then they would all be stuck in here for ever or until the power went out. Gohan shut his eyes and concentrated, a trick from Piccolo. It helped him gather his energy. He slowly pushed it all out was able to barely stand up. He took a step and fell. This was getting old, and Gohan was getting mad. He reached farther inside and pulled out more energy. He could feel his power rising dramatically. He stood up again, and this time walked over to his father.

"Relax, Daddy," was all Gohan said as Goku fell to the floor. _Man that spar between him and Vegeta really did it to him. _Gohan looked at the machine. He spotted the big red power button. _This might not be good for the computer, but I don't understand these other buttons. So this is my only option. _He pushed it. Nothing. He pushed it again and held it down. He counted. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5-_ it turned off.

He fell to the ground, gravity back to normal, exhausted. His body really wasn't use to using so much energy at one time.

* * *

Well...How do you like it? Please read & review! 


	3. Let me Explain::::Author's Note::::::

I got some reviews, thanks. But it seems a couple of you are a bit confused. This is a FANFIC. A lot of fanfics don't go along with the Anime.

Goku talks Vegeta into not killing him. So, Vegeta and Goku are training to go to Namek. Vegeta wants to get strong to beat Frieza. Goku wants to get strong to protect Earth, like always. Gohan eats like a maniac, beacause he is a Saiyan, and I wanted him to act like it. Yes, Gohan got trained to control his power a little bit better than in the show. This fanfic is an AU (Alternate Universe), so its not going to be alot like in the Anime. I added a new character in the next chapter...I hope you guys like him...it might make the story better...if it doesn't, then tell me...but until then you'll just have to wait...

Next chapter: **Blast Off**


	4. Blast Off!

**The Way it Should have Been!**

Author's Note: This takes place after the battle with Vegeta and Napa. This is my very first fanfic. Any tips to make it better would be helpful. Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters, except those I make up

* * *

**chaos-bardock**- if my brain is pea-sized, then what is yours? ONE sub-atomic particle? This is my fic, and Gohan can eat however he wants to. 

**CW**- thanks for the review. And thanks for the idea. I could make another fic about what Goku thinks about Piccolo training his son.

**Sonicwind123**-Vegeta didn't turn Oozaura, so Goku didn't get hurt to bad, and Vegeta didn't get beat up by Gohan in the Oozaura form.

**sk8er-kitty888**-Here is the next chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta in this chapter. **Rated R!

* * *

**

_This is thinking_

"This is talking"

'**_This is telepathic'_**

**Chapter 3: Blast off!**

Gohan woke up sometime after the whole Gravity Room incident. He looked at the door and saw Bulma standing there watching him. He waved at her but quickly put his arm back down to his side. His entire body ached.

Bulma noticed that he was awake and went in to talk to him, "Hi, Gohan. How are you doing? I was in my office when I noticed an alert going off. Apparently, the gravity room had been damaged and the gravity increased greatly, so I went to check it out. I looked inside and saw all three of you passed out. I brought you all in this room to heal. Vegeta just woke up, and refused to stay. He went back to the GR to train. Goku is still asleep. So, what happened? Vegeta wouldn't say."

"I went in there to watch Daddy and Vegeta spar. Vegeta was beating Daddy, and he accidentally slammed into the floor...The next thing I knew, was that the room seemed to get heavier. Vegeta was weakened from the hit to the floor, and he passed out. Daddy was able to stay up, and walked over to the big machine and started looking at it. His legs started to shake under all the gravity. I was worried that we would all be trapped and not be able to get out...alive. So I summoned out as much power as I could, and walked over to the machine and shut it off. I must have fell asleep from using to much energy."

"Oh, Okay," they stayed there and talked for a while. Fifteen minutes later Goku woke up.

"Hey, son! What you did back there in the GR was amazing! I'm so proud of you," said Goku. He tried to sit up, but fell back down onto the bed. He was sore too, "Hey Gohan?"

"What, Daddy?"

"Do you want to spar after while?"

"Okay," said Gohan. (Imagine Bulma falling over Anime style)

"Like father, like son," mumbled Bulma as she walked out of the room.

"Here Gohan," said Goku as he handed Gohan a Senzu bean, "Take this, I want you to go to Master Roshi's house and train. I'm going to go get some more beans, then I'll come watch."

Gohan ate the bean, said good-bye to his dad, then flew out the door. He felt stronger than ever, and flew as fast as he could. He loved the way the wind blew through his hair. He flew faster. He was now flying over the ocean. He was getting closer. There it was, he could see the island. But the closer he got, the better he could sense an unknown energy. It felt like it was being suppressed. As if he was trying to learn how to hide it. As if he was trying to hide from everybody. Gohan got closer and saw somebody that had a dark hair color. He landed on the island, and watched. He had black hair, with some red in it. He had on a black leather jacket and black pants. His eyes...his eyes were silver. The guy was about as tall as Vegeta, but it was hard to tell for sure, because he was sitting down meditating like Piccolo does. Master Roshi was watching him, so he must have been a good guy. When he was done, he got up and went inside.

Gohan stepped up to Master Roshi, "Hey...um...will you train me?"

Roshi looked at Gohan, "We felt your energy spike earlier, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Bulma had some trouble with one of her inventions," said Gohan. He started to tell him what happened.

"Okay. With the energy, that you have inside you, I don't see why not. But you do understand that I have another student, right?"

"Who is it?"

"Malik. He is the one that just went inside."

Master Roshi then went inside to do who knows what. Probably look at one of his dirty magazines. _Sicko man_. Gohan thought to himself. Gohan walked inside. He saw that Malik guy walk in to the bathroom.

Gohan decided to watch some TV. He walked in the front room where the TV was and saw Roshi sitting there on the couch watching women do exercises on the TV screen.

"MASTER ROSHI!", screamed Gohan, " Why would you wanna watch women doing exercises?"

"Um..." he started, "It...um...gives me...um...ideas...Yeah that's it. It gives me ideas! Now lets go outside and start your training."

Gohan happily said "okay" and walked outside. He waited for about twenty minutes, and when Roshi didn't come outside Gohan went in to find him. He was watching TV again.

"If that stuff gives you ideas, I don't think I want you to train me," said Gohan.

Master Roshi jumped ten feet in the air, "No, I won't use ideas from this video to train you. Let's go." They walked outside, "Um, Gohan? If I am going to train you, can you teach me how to fly?"

"Sure," said Gohan. He started to teach Master Roshi how to use his ki to push him off the ground. Then Gohan said, "There. I taught you how. Now you have to practice it. Train me. Please."

"Okay, let's start with this," he pulled a turtle shell out of nowhere. It looked much like the one that Goku and Krillin used in Dragonball. (AN: If you want a picture of it, email me.) "Put this on your back. Go out in the water and spar with Krillin. KRILLIN! Get out here right now and spar with Gohan. Now, Gohan, Krillin won't have the shell on his back, so you will have to try harder to beat him. Have fun, I'm going to watch."

Then Krillin came outside. Roshi told him what was going on and he said he would do it.

"Gohan, let's go out deeper. It'll be more fun underwater."

"Okay," said Gohan, "I love the water!"

They went out into the water. Krillin started first. He charged at Gohan. He was going slow because of the water. He drew his fist back. Gohan saw how slow he was going and thought he could dodge it. But with the shell on his back (it had to weigh at least 200 hundred pounds) and being under water, it was harder than it looked. Gohan got hit in the stomach. Bubbles flew from his mouth. He charged at Krillin, he powered up a bit. Krillin moved, so Gohan shot several ki blasts at him. The first missed, so he started aiming in front and behind Krillin. Then some started to hit their target. The young Saiyan flew towards Krillin and punched him in the chest, stomach and head. Krillin wouldn't be beat by a child. So he charged up a destructo disk and said something, but only bubbles came out of his mouth. He launched the disk at Gohan. Gohan raised up his handand a powered up; this was going to hurt, and Gohan couldn't dodge it fast enough. The disk was cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. The disk hit Gohan's arm just above the wrist. It stated cutting through, so Gohan brought forth some more energy and twisted around. He moved his arm and let the disk go past him. The energy attack had cut through to the bone. It had started cutting at the bone. That was going to leave a scar. He was losing blood fast. He brought his hands up to his forehead and shouted "Masenko Ha!" As always it was just bubbles, but it worked, a blue beam shot at Krillin. Krillin brought his hands up to his face, and blocked the attack. But Krillin was out of breath, so he had to go back to the surface. So did Gohan. He blasted upwards and got back to the island before Krillin could.

Master Roshi saw Gohan's arm. He brought him inside and began to wrap it up to stop the blood lose.

"Well, what now, Master Roshi?"

"I was thinking about teaching you the Kamehameha. What do you think?"

"OF COURSE!" Gohan started jumping up and down. "Yay! Well, start teaching me."

"Okay, you start like this," he put his hands together, "Gather your energy in your palms. And focus. You. Have. To. Focus. Then say Ka! Me! Ha! Me! Ha!" A light blue beam shot out of his hands, into the ocean, "Now you try, Gohan."

Gohan tried. At first all he got was a beam about half the size of Roshi's. He kept trying until he was to tired to do it anymore, "Okay, Gohan, you can go home now. Its almost dark."

"Uh-oh! Master Roshi, what time is it?"

"5:50. Why?"

"I gotta go, or I'll have no food for a week!" With that said, he flew out the door and got home at 5:59.

"Young man!" It was Chichi, "You are late!"

"No I'm not. It is exactly 6:00 now. I'm not late, I'm just a little hungry." His stomach growled really loud. Chichi laughed and started cooking supper when Goku got.

He walked into the kitchen to Chichi, gave her a kiss, and then went to go to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later, supper was done, and Chichi made sure she fixed her plate before Gohan and Goku ate it all. Then it was pandemonium. Hands and food was flying everywhere as Gohan and Goku started grabbing food. It was gone in five minutes. Then Goku and Gohan went outside to spar.

Gohan started. He charged at Goku and Goku could tell he had gotten stronger. Gohan landed a series of blows to the neck, stomach, and face. Then Goku powered up and sent Gohan flying through the air. Gohan used his ki to slow him down. Then, in mid-air, he puts his hands up against his forehead. "Masenko Ha!" Just as Goku got that one batted aside, he noticed something else. It was Gohan. He was chanting "Kame! Hame! HA!" Goku was in shock. _How did Gohan learn that move?_ Just as the beam was about to hit Goku, he brought up his hands to block it. The beam hit his hands, and Goku was sent tumbling backwards. He shot several small ki blasts, then phased right in front of Gohan. He punched him in the face. Gohan countered with a ki-backed punch. Then Goku shot a larger ki blast at Gohan. Gohan fell to the ground exhausted.

Goku flew towards Korrin's Tower. He needed a Senzu bean for Gohan. When he got there, Korrin gave him eight Senzu Beans. Goku flew back home and gave one to Gohan. Chichi would kill him if she saw her baby boy like this.

Gohan woke up, "Time for bed, Gohan," said Goku.

"But I'm not sleepy," said Gohan.

"That's because you I just fed you a Senzu Bean. You still have to go to bed."

"Fine."

_Yes! I get Chichi tonight! All by ourselves!

* * *

_

**BACK AT CAPSULE CORP**

Vegeta was getting in bed. Bulma had allowed him to stay in a spare bedroom. _Bulma. What a strange woman. Why is she letting me stay here? Surely she doesn't like me. My best friend killed her boyfriend. And why is she building a space ship to go to Namek for me? Does she wanna get rid of me or does she want to help me out because she loves me? I have to find out._ So Vegeta got up out of bed and walked towards the human's bedroom. When he got in there, he found that Bulma was laying on her bed asleep peacefully. Then he heard her moaning.

It sounded something like, "Vegeta...oh baby...Vegeta...Come here...come closer...oooh yeah!**_"_**

"Um...Bulma..." he reached down and tapped her shoulder, "Bulma I need to talk to you."

"What is it Veggie?"

"Don't call me Veggie!"

"Well...sorry, why don't you get in bed?"

"Because, I don't want to. Why don't you wake up?" he shook her gently and she woke up.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your room and not to wonder around."

"Sorry, Woman, I just had some questions."

"Well ask them then."

"My first question is: What was you dreaming about?"

"You. I mean... Yamcha." She started to sweat. _I messed up big time. Now he will probably kill me._

"Really. The second question is: I don't understand why you are building me a space ship to Namek. Do you have a crush on me?"

Bulma turned red, "N...No...I swear!"

"Uh huh...Well I was also wondering if I could sleep with you..."

She looked surprised, "Well...um...I suppose..."

"Great!" he exclaimed. He started taking off his shirt.

_Look at those scars on his body! They look so sexy on him!Damn...to bad he only took off his shirt. Oh well...some things take time..._

Vegeta got in bed. He snuggled up next to Bulma. She ran her arms up and down his well muscled biceps. She bent over and began kissing his neck. He moaned a little and started fondling her soft breasts. He started kissing her neck, then bent down and bit her neck. She screamed then bit his neck. Instantly their pasts started to be seen by the other one. Vegeta explained that they had mated. He also said it was a Saiyan thing.

* * *

The rest of the week, went by just as the day before had. Krillin taught Gohan the Destruscto Disk. Then went to train with Goku and Vegeta to go to Namek. Gohan was going to go to Namek too, but wanted to train with Master Roshi. One day he asked Master Roshi why Malik wasn't training. Master Roshi said that he wanted to meditate and he would tain him when he wanted to be trained. After they got back from Namek, Gohan wanted his dad to train him. Each night Goku and Gohan sparred. 

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Bulma had 'fun' each night. Nobody knew about it. Except maybe Goku. He seemed to be acting strange around Vegeta. But maybe it was something else.

* * *

It had been a week since Vegeta and Bulma had bonded. They loved each other so much. Finally, Bulma finished her space shuttle. They all had a big feast. That night Gohan asked his mom if he could go to Namek. 

"No! You will fall behind in your studies. I won't let you go. Sorry"

Gohan flew off in a bad mood.

The next morning Gohan woke up late, he went down to eat breakfast. He noticed that Goku was gone.

"Mommy, where's Daddy at?"

"Oh, he is at capsule Corp. He's going to Namek today."

"Well, so am I," said Gohan and flew out he door.

"I don't think so! Son Gohan! Get back here at once!" Chichi started to cry. She was starting to think that nobody cared about her anymore.

Gohan got to Capsule Corp. He could feel his dad's energy in the sky. He looked up. The space shuttle to Namek had already taken off. He started to cry, and went back home.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys didn't mind that I added Bulma/Vegeta this early. It plays an important role on Namek. 

The people going to Namek are Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin...I'll post power levels with the next chapter...

R&R!

* * *

Story Advertisement:

**Majin Saga **by: **MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
**A simple what if fic, what if Gohan refused to stop training after Cell dies?  
A really good fic. I promise.


	5. Uhoh

**The Way it Should have Been!**

Author's Note: _This takes place after the battle with Vegeta and Napa. This is my very first fanfic. Any tips to make it better would be helpful. Thanks. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters, except those I make up

* * *

**Power levels:  
****Sorry, I am not going to give power levels, I explain why in the next chapter.**

**AN: _The reason this chapter took longer is because I go in trouble. I was grounded for a while. Also, I got this crazy idea to write another fic. I dunno if I will put online or not, but I am working on writing it..._**

_This is thinking_

"This is talking"

'**_This is telepathic'_**

**Chapter 4: Uh-oh**

Gohan got home and went up to his bedroom. He laid in his bed thinking that Goku didn't think he could handle himself on Namek. Well, he was going to show his father. Gohan would train everyday until the day Goku got back home. He was going to go to Bulma's house everyday and train in that Gravity Room she has at her house. He was going to have her build a caspule model so he could take it to Master Roshi's island to train there. He would master every technique on the face of the earth. He wouldn't study for his mom anymore either. If she wants a scholar in the family, then she could have another son. _Yeah, that's what I'll do._ Then he fell asleep.

**On the space shuttle to Namek**

Goku and Vegeta and Krillin were sparring. The gravity was set at thirty-five times Earth's gravity. Goku and Vegeta were getting use to it, but Krillin was having trouble. Right now, he was sitting in his "comfortable" spot on the floor trying to adjust to the gravity.

Meanwhile, The two Saiyans were sparring. There was punches flying like crazy. Vegeta was throwing ki blasts, and Goku was blocking. They would hit the side of the spaceship, and the GR walls would absorb the attacks. Several times, Krillin had to dodge stray ki blasts and he wasn't happy about it.

_To bad the gravity of the entire ship is controlled in the GR, or I would go to bed. If the gravity is on 35, then the whole damn place is. _Krillin didn't like that, so he said, "Hey, Vegeta. Do you think you can turn the gravity down?

"Yeah. I guess," he said with a smirk.

"Really!"

"After you can beat me in a spar."

"Damn. Vegeta, I knew it would be something like that."

"Oh well, life's tough," said Vegeta.

With that said, Krillin sat back down and started meditating. He had seen Piccolo do it plenty of time before and it always raised his power level. _Oh well, there's nothing else to do for two weeks_.

Goku and Vegeta sparred for the next hour. Nonstop. Finally, when both Saiyans were wore out Goku asked some stuff about Frieza.

"So, tell me about this Frieza guy. Does he sell ice cream, or freeze food?"

"Stupid! Fool! NO! He wiped out our home planet. The only Saiyans left were me, Napa, Raditz, and you. He kills for the pleasure of it. He destroys entire races because they are there!"

"I can't say that you are much better. I mean you just come to Earth and start attacking. Wanting the dragonballs so that you can never die. Tell me that you didn't want to destroy my planet once you became immortal," said Goku.

" I've had to swallow my pride for half my life and serve him just to survive! Do not dare to compare me to that cold-blooded monster! Idiot!" Vegeta stood a bit too fast and sank back to his knees, his head swimming in dizziness.

Goku was silent for a few moments, then said, "Vegeta, I think we can beat him. There has to be a way. Does he know about the Dragonballs on Namek?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how he could know."

"Okay. Then we can get there and wish back Piccolo. Then go back home, and wish back Yamcha or Tien. Then we train like crazy. We wait for Frieza. Frieza comes, we beat the shit out of him," said Goku.

"I have an idea. Let's just wish for all of the remaining Saiyans to have eternal life. That would just be you and me. What about it?"

"No. We stick with my plan."

"Fine. Whatever."

Then Goku hears King Kai's voice, **_'Goku, Frieza on his way to Namek! He knows about the Dragonballs!'_**

"What do you mean! How does he know about them?" asked Goku.

"What are you talking"- started Vegeta. He was cut off by Goku.

'**_I don't know, Goku. You just have to get there faster.'_**

"Okay, King Kai. We'll try," said Goku. King Kai cut the connection.

"Guys," Goku started, " Frieza is headed to Namek He knows about the Dragonballs."

"But how?" asked Krillin, standing up, "I mean, nobody told him about them. Did they?" He turned and looked at Vegeta, "Did you tell him, that week on Earth?"

"NO! How could I? Uh-oh. Wait...he um...had my space pod bugged...I think that's how he knows. He bugs every space pod, so he knows if somebody betrays him. I'm sorry guys." And for the first time in the arrogant prince's life, he actually meant it.

"Then how do we know that your still not working for him?" asked Krillin.

"If I was working for him right now. You would be dead each time we sparred. But, as sad as it sounds, I might need your help to kill the evil bitch."

"Really? Then why don't you turn the gravity down about, so that I can train? If I'm going to help you, then I need to be strong."

"Fine. Kakarot. Turn the gravity down to about twenty-five."

He did it, and they trained for the next few days. Gradually increasing the gravity by five every time Krillin was ready.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Few days later on Earth.**

Gohan woke up early. He went down to the kitchen to make him a small breakfast. Well small for a Saiyan. He had about twenty bowls of cereal, twenty pancakes, and ten mugs of coffee. He would need his caffeine for his third day of training at Bulma's house. His mom kept trying to get him to stay home and study, but when he glared at her, she gave up. He still did his school work for two hours before bed. Not for Chichi, but so he wouldn't be stupid like his father.

_Its like he doesn't even care about me. He gets himself killed. He comes back a year later, then goes off to another planet. When he comes back, I'll give him one more chance. If he leaves without me again, I'll hate him for the rest of my life. _

He blasted off for Capsule Corp.

**At Capsule Corp **

"Hello, Bulma," said Gohan as he ran past her office towards the gravity room. But his Saiyan ears could hear his dad's voice. He went back to Bulma's office and saw Goku's face on the computer screen in front of Bulma.

"Daddy?" asked Gohan.

"Hey son. How are you?" Goku's expression turned from serious to the carefree face he always has around young people.

"I'm doing good. I might be doing better if I was on a space shp with you in the middle of outer space."

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I just didn't think it would be a good idea. You know, like incase we get attacked. Besides what if Earth needs you?"

"What do you mean? If something happened in space, I can take care of myself."

"Then why couldn't you take care of yourself with Napa?"

"That was then. This is now. I have changed, Dad. I am a lot stronger now. And I am going to spar with you when you get home to prove it." Then Gohan ran out towards the GR.

"Gee, Bulma. I wasn't trying to make him mad."

"Its okay, Goku. He _has_ been training though. I just finished a GR that can be be put in a capsule, so he can train with that pervert that you call a Martial Arts teacher.

"Anyway, why did you call?" she asked.

"Well. Frieza knows about the Dragonballs. He is headed to Namek to get them. Is there any way we can go faster. I want to be there when he gets there."

"Well...yes. But it would use the rest of your fuel supply, then you couldn't get back home."

"They might have some on Namek."

"It might not work with your ship though."

"I don't care! I just want to get there before him. If I have to, I'll stay there for another year and wish us back home."

"Well okay. Whatever. When do you want to get there?"

"Um. On the day Frieza does," said Goku.

"When is that?"

'**_Bulma, It is in five days that he will be there.' _**

"Goku? Five days?"

"Yep. How did you know?"

"A little voice told me."

"Oh King Kai? I see."

"Okay, I'll input all the info here. In five days, your ship open a warp hole, which will take your space ship right to Namek. Train hard."

"Okay. Bye, Bulma." Goku left and went back to Vegeta and Krillin and watched them spar. Bulma cut the connection.

Bulma went to find Gohan. He was training (no big surprise). She knocked on the GR door. She knew she couldn't go in, because on the door a digital read-out said the gravity was at forty. She didn't want to be a pancake. Gohan opened the door and saw the capsule. He said thanks as he took it, then flew off towards Roshi's island. He could feel Malik's energy, so he figured he must be training now.

* * *

AN: sorry it took so long. Enjoy. R&R

NEXT TIME: A threat is coming towards Earth. More about Malik is reveal.

Story Advertisement **The perfect Plan** by: Frozenflower

**Chibi Trunks is after Vegeta again. Unfortunately for our purple-haired wonder, not even the most perfect of plans is guaranteed foolproof. Will the mighty trickster fall?**


	6. Gohan vs Xtridiv

**The Way it Should have Been!**

Author's Note: This takes place after the battle with Vegeta and Napa. This is my very first fanfic. Any tips to make it better would be helpful. Thanks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or any characters, except those I make up

_**Reviews:**_

**New Dye- I was thinking about him reaching Super Saiyan before they get back...I'm not sure if I will do it though...Let me think about it some more.  
****He will learn new attacks.  
****I don't know about learning any Instant Transmission.  
****Here are the answers to your questions**

**1. You'll see.  
****2. Maybe.  
****3. Yes.  
****4. Old Villains and New villains  
****5. I don't know yet.**

**_Fenix_- Yeah me too. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**–––**

**AN: _In the last chapter, I posted some power levels. I am not going to post power levels any more. The previous ones are going to be deleted. The reason for this is that I don't know what I am going to write about. I just let the reviewers and the story just take me along. LOL. Sorry. I guess if you really want the power levels, then email me.  
_****AN:_ If you want to talk to me on Yahoo messenger, my screen name is squirrell boy 11. Justtake out the spaces.I want to get to know all of my viewers. But be sure to tell me who you are._**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: Gohan vs. Xtridiv**

Gohan got to the island. The first thing he saw was Malik and Roshi sparring. Malik's eyes were glowing silver. Malik was charging up his ki, and so was Master Roshi. Malik shouted HellFlash Blast, and the old pervert yelled KameHameHA. The orange blast and the blue blast collided head on. They fought back and forth like that. Each second, both were pouring more of their energy into their attack. In the end Malik's attack gave out right before Roshi's. They both collapsed to the ground.

"Gohan...get the...Senzu beans. Over...by the house," said Master Roshi as he passed out.

"Okay." Gohan ran over to the house and got the bag of Senzu beans laying there. He gave one to Malik, and one to Master Roshi.

Malik was the first to stand up. Then Master Roshi stood up and said thanks. Gohan showed him the capsule with the GR.

" Can we train now? In this GR?"

"Yep. Hang on. Let me put my house in its capsule." He walked up to his house, and put it back into its capsule (AN: What is that called?), "Okay, Gohan."

Gohan pushed the button on the little white capsule, then threw it to the ground where Roshi's house used to be, "Let's go," he said.

The Gravity Room took up the entire island and some of the water. Where it was in the water, there were huge columns. They were about as big around as the Ox King's body. This GR was easily five times the one at Bulma's house. It is a good thing they all flew up in the air, or else they would have been smashed. "Are they all this big?" asked Malik.

"No. As far as I know, there are only two on this planet. This is the biggest one I have ever seen," said Gohan.

"Wow. But...um...how does this work?" he asked.

"Well... Somehow, this machine just multiplies the gravity inside of it. There for, training your entire body at once. Plus, if you train normally, then you get more of a workout."

"So all I have to do, is go in there and train like normal and I will get stronger faster?"

"Yes," replied Gohan, "Are we going to do this or not?"

"I'm in!" said Master Roshi and Malik at the same time. They all three ran inside. At first they just saw a computer monitor and a keyboard. They was in a room no bigger than a small closet. Gohan walked over to it. There was a note by it. It was from Bulma.

_ Dear Gohan,_

'_I figured you would leave in such a rush after you got this capsule. So I wrote a note for you telling you how to operate this GR. As you can tell it is pretty different than the one at my house. Okay. I guess you want to train now. Don't you? Yep, that's what I thought. When you walk out of this small room, go straight down that hallway. The first room on your left is the GR. If you keep going you will find another hall that will go left. If you follow it, you will see a smaller hallway that leads to the kitchen. The kitchen also has a walk-in refrigerator. Anyway, skip that hallway. You can go back after while. If you keep going you will see a relaxation room. Keep going until you get to the end of the hallway. There will be a closet. Inside is some combat armor, like Vegeta, Raditz, and Napa wore when they got to Earth. Vegeta taught me how to make some. They fit all sizes. You can use it to train in. Gohan, you know how durable this armor is. You head butted Raditz's, and it only cracked it. Well, I made these like 50 stronger. Also, there is an earpiece in there too. Look for a small, silver box. It has about ten earpieces in it. Wear them while you are in the GR. If the gravity gets too intense then just say my name. I will then shut the gravity off at my house so you can get out. The earpieces are indestructible. Now, to control the gravity, just walk into the GR and find the computer. That computer works just like the one at my house. The one in front of you is just used to contact me. Or, if you know anybody else's computer i.d. then you can talk to them. I think that is everything you need to know about this machine. If you have any questions, then just ask me.'_

_ Your best friend,  
__Bulma _

Gohan handed the note to Malik. Malik read it, then Roshi read it. They took off walking towards the storage closet. They each got an earpiece and some combat training armor. Gohan noticed that they each weighed about one-hundred pounds each. They went back to the Gravity room. They trained all afternoon. Gohan taught Malik all of the moves that Piccolo taught him. Malik showed Gohan some new meditation skills, and Master Roshi just stood and watched. The old man couldn't handle the gravity. It was only at 25 though since Malik was there. It took all day for Malik to learn Gohan's favorite move "Masenko". Malik was having a hard time with the stance. It was hard for him to charge up his energy above his head. But Gohan explained that it helped to make the blast stronger. Eventually, He learned it. But it needed practice.

Gohan then noticed that he needed to go home. His mom wouldn't be happy if he wasn't home by 8:00. He said goodbye to Malik and Roshi after he had a quick meal. Chichi would have dinner ready when he got home. But he needed some strength to fly home. He took off and told Roshi about the relaxation room where Malik and Master Roshi could spend the night. There was a HUGE tv. A sectional sofa. A love seat and a recliner. Behind the TV was two beds. They looked very comfortable. Anyway, Gohan flew to home. It smelled like dinner was cooked. Gohan ran into the house. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Chichi to set the food on the table. Then Gohan piled food on his plate. He continued to eat for 20 minutes. Then he went up stares and study science. He ended up working on his homework for five hours. Chichi was really happy. So that's when he asked a question.

"Mommy, do you think...maybe...that I can stay at Master Roshi's house until Daddy gets back home?"

"What! I don't think so!"

"Why?"

"He has too many things you don't need to see."

"Like what?"

"Like porno magazines!"

"What are porno magazines?" asked Gohan.

"I will tell you when you are older."

"Look. I will make sure not to look at his magazines. There is a GR set up on his island. I have to stay. Please?"

"Will you promise to study, when you get back home, more often if I let you go over there for a week?" asked Chichi.

"I guess..."

"Okay, you can go."

"Yay!"

**THE NEXT DAY **

Gohan went to Master Roshi's island. They sparred for the next few days straight. Gohan and Malik's strength where rising dramatically. Anyway, they did this for a couple of days.

––

**ON THE SPACESHIP TO NAMEK**

**Ten minutes until the worm hole appears **

Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta are fastening their safety belts. They are ready to open the worm hole.

They start to count down when it gets under 30. But when they get to zero, nothing happens.

"What do we do now? That stupid Earth woman can't do shit! Now we are going to be late!" said Vegeta.

"Krillin, go check in the storage room to see if there is any extra fuel. I am sure that is what the problem is," ordered Goku. Krillin went back to look but found nothing.

Goku called Bulma, "Why isn't the worm hole opening?"

"Um. Check the main computer. See if the Wormhole System is installed."

"Ok." A few minutes later Goku informs Bulma that they aren't installed.

"Okay...I'll instal it from my house. It could take about five hours though."

"Well, HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID EARTH WOMAN." yelled an angry Vegeta.

"Vegeta. Do you remember what your punishment is if you loose your temper with me?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta whimpered and went to lay down.

"Wow! Bulma, you have him house broken! How did you do it?"

"I told him that he would be sleeping in a different room."

"You mean that you two are sleeping together!"

"Um...yeah...We already bonded or whatever it is called. I was going to tell you, but I forgot."

"That's okay."

The entire time that they were talking, Krillin sits there in shock.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"Okay. Get ready," said Bulma as she signed off.

The first thing Goku saw was a small rip in space. Then their space ship is sucked in. The ship started shaking. The next thing they know, they crash-land on a desert-like planet.

"Well, it looks like we are here," Goku told Krillin. They tried to wake up Vegeta, but he wouldn't get up. So Krillin and Goku change into some Saiyan armor and Krillin grabs the DragonRadar. He clicks it on, but nothing happens. He tosses it to the ground, thinking it is broken. He tries to radio Bulma and tell her, but the radio is broke.

"Damn! That wormhole messed up our ship."

"Oh well, we can get the Dragonballs, and wish Piccolo back to life, then find somebody with a radio and have Bulma get the Earth Dragonballs and wish us all back home."

"Okay." They went out to find the DragonBalls. Goku could sense a city near by. They flew to the city. They saw space pods take off. Some come in. And. People going back and forth between buildings. For a planet that was suppose to be peaceful there sure was a frantic rush. Krillin and Goku walk through the streets. Everybody was wearing Saiyan armor like Vegeta had when he landed on Earth. Goku and Krillin were wearing their blue and orange gis. Everyone kept giving them funny looks. Finally, they found a restaurant and got some food. Goku was eating for like thirty minutes when somebody tapped him on his shoulder. The guy had white hair. He looked very young though. He was about as tall as Piccolo, but had red eyes and blue skin.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice. The way you were eating. Are you a Saiyan?"

"Yep! My name is Goku! I am a Saiyan from Earth," said Goku.

"My name is Xtridiv. And I am from this planet here."

"But you don't look like my Namek friend Piccolo. Isn't this Namek?"

"No, you idiot! This is Planet Frieza #69. Tell me, are there any other Saiyans on Earth?" asked Xtridiv.

"Yeah. My son. His name is Gohan."

"Thank you. Now I can kill you, go to Earth and kill your son. Then Frieza will promote me to his right hand man. All for just wiping out the last of the Saiyans."

"Wh-Whoa! I don't want any trouble, just tell me how to get to Namek."

"Why? That's where Frieza is. He'll kill you for sure there."

"But"- he was cut off as he got punched in the stomach. "Let's take this outside," said Goku.

They went outside and took their battle stances. Krillin followed them outside. Xtridiv attacked first. He flew at Goku and punched him in the chest, followed by a knee to the gut. Goku threw Xtridiv off of him, and powered up. "KamehameHA!" Goku's blue blast hit Xtridiv in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Xtridiv stood up. His armor had a hole in it, and his stomach had some scrapes and bruises on it. He took a deep breath and started shooting ki blasts. It looked liked he was firing a machine gun. Goku powered up and started blocking the ki blasts. Goku charged up two huge ki blasts and shot them at Xtridiv. Then he charged at him. He got there and punched him in the jaw. He flipped behind him and punched him in the back of the head.

"Leave me alone now, or you will die," said Goku.

"Okay. I will leave now," he replied. _I can take care of him later. First I will take out his son._

He took off for his space ship. Goku went back to Krillin.

"Hey, we need to find a ship. Let's go."

"Why don't we ask him. He looks like he is in charge."

"Okay," Goku walked up to the guy, "Do you know where we can find a space ship to Namek?"

"That planet where Frieza went?"

"Yeah."

"If you don't mind traveling with the Ginyu Force."

"Okay. We will do it."

"No you won't," Goku spun around and saw Vegeta. He must have felt the fight, "Come here, Kakarot."

Goku went to Vegeta, "What is it?"

"Well, the Ginyu Force won't be boarding their ship for another hour. We can steal it and take off. Namek is only about one and a half hours from here is we use their ship."

"Okay. Let's go, Krillin."

They powered up and flew off towards the space docks. Every now and then, Vegeta would send a guard to the next dimension. He would point a finger at them, say "bang", and a thin ki blast would go through their heart. Finally they got to the ship and took off.

**Back on Earth**

Gohan and Malik went for a swim the night Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin left Planet Frieza # 69. They went down to the bottom of the ocean. They were looking for some treasure. Malik spotted it first. He powered up and swam faster. There were diamonds and jewels. Gohan got some for his mom and Bulma. He opened a capsule. The air inside of it formed a huge bubble. Gohan put the jewelry into the empty capsule. He put it into his pocket. Then he froze. There was a huge power level at Roshi's island. And it wasn't Roshi's. He hurried back to the surface, and motioned for Malik.

(AN: I thought about leaving this chapter here. Cliffhanger! But no, I am going to keep writing this chapter. Lucky you.)

Gohan noticed the source of power. It was a guy who had white hair. He looked very young though. He was about as tall as Piccolo, but had red eyes and blue skin. He was yelling at master Roshi, who was standing on a bare island.

"Tell me. Now! What was that machine? Where did it go?" asked the strange man.

"I ain't tellin' you nothing," said Master Roshi, "Now go away."

Gohan walked up next to Master Roshi. The guy saw Gohan.

"And who are you? A little child. Is this your grandpa? What happens if I kill him?" He shot a ki beam at Roshi. Roshi brought up his hand, a blocked it. He started to fly at Xtridiv, but Gohan stopped him, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? I want to know what that machine does. I also want to find a Saiyan child."

"Well. I am half Saiyan. Did you know that?"

"You? Is your father's name Goku?"

"Yeah. How do you know him?"

"I met him in space," Xtridiv stopped and thought about this next part, "I also killed him."

"NO! That's impossible! Nobody can kill my daddy!"

"Well, I did," he lied.

"NO!" Gohan flew at Xtridiv and shot two energy blasts at him. Then he got down, and kicked his legs out from under him, "Nobody can kill my dad!" Gohan went towards Xtridiv, but the Saiyan Slayer countered with a punch to the stomach. Gohan tried again. This time, Xtridiv jumped up, and Gohan flew right under him. Xtridiv started punching and kicking Gohan. Every now and then, he would throw in a random ki blast. After about five minutes, Gohan was lying on the ground, a bloody pulp. Just inches away from death.

"Gohan!" shouted Master Roshi.

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Cliffhanger! I hope you like it. I have to get at least five different reviews before I continue. So read and review!

**Story Advertisement:**

**The Birth of Goten By: _Applescruffs_**

**After the Cell Games, Chichi has do deal with the death of her husband and her pregnancy. How can she cope with another child without Goku?**

AN: I just found this story today and it is very good.


	7. Hidden Power

**Guess who's back...back again...Mystickal Gohan is back...back again...tell a friend...** ** AN: You might be wondering why I haven't updated in a while. My computer got a virus, and Mom didn't take it to get it fixed, and wouldn't buy a virus protection. We got somebody to fix it for free a few weeks ago. Then Mom wouldn't get the internet turned back on. Well I'm back and I'll start updating again. **

**AN: I am changing the title to "Arrival" instead of the current tittle. This story will have a sequel, MAYBE a another after that. Right now I'm not sure if it will be a trilogy or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of Eminem's songs (I copied part of one of his songs for that first line).**

**Reviews:**

**_ SS-Ice-Fang- It might be something like that...Maybe, I'll think about it...I think you'll like this chapter..._**

_ **Kate- I guess the correct term would be ex-Saiyan Slayer. He might of gone on like Frieza and just destroy planets, try to be ruler of the universe...I dunno...It don't really matter... **_

_Chapter Five: Hidden Power_

"Gohan!" shouted Master Roshi, "NO!"

Malik flew towards Xtridiv. He head butted him in the stomach. Xtridiv started to cough up blood.

"You can't kill Gohan, he must survive and get stronger...if not then...the world is doomed..."

"What do I care? I'll destroy the world right now if I wanted."

"There will be somebody come that is a million times stronger than you. If you blow up this planet, he will track you down and kill you. Instead I will kill you now!"

"I don't think so," said Xtridiv, as he coughed up some pink blood, "I think you're bluffing. No one can be that much stronger than me. Anyway I am done here. I just wanted to kill the Saiyan."

"My mom was Saiyan. My dad was from some other planet."

Xtridiv put his hands behind his back and stood there looking at Malik. Malik flew up into the air and start shooting ki blasts at him. Not one seem to hurt him. Malik charged up a destructodisk like Krillan's and threw it at Xtridiv. It just bounced off of him.

"What...are...you?" asked Malik.

"Its more like what are you?" he answered with a smirk. "You will be ashes in a matter of minutes." He brought his hands out in front of him and said "DEATH BALL!" A black ball shot at Malik. It engulfed him and he tried to power up to break free. Instead, his energy just blew up inside the ball. That hurt a lot. Then the ball got smaller, until it nearly suffocated him. Then it just squeezed tighter and blew up. Malik didn't turn to ashes, but he fell to the ground unconscious.

Gohan had managed to sit up and watch the fight. When he saw this he snapped. He started powering up, but then his eyes turned turquoise, his aura tuned golden, as did his hair. An energy wave burst through the area. It destroyed the house and the few trees on the island.

"No!" yelled Master Roshi, "I had all my swimsuit and porno magazines in that house!" Got down on his hands and knees and started crying.

Gohan how ever was glaring at Xtridiv. He was stronger than Xtridiv by a lot. He was going to make this painful. He flew forward and punched him in the gut. Xtridiv tried to use the death ball on Gohan, but Gohan was strong enough to stop him. He shot a Kamehameha Wavehim when he was charging up the attack. Gohan punched him some more but grew bored with him. He let out a yell and shot forth a massive ball of energy and destroyed Xtridiv.

Without powering down he flew over to Roshi and Malik. He picked up Roshi by the collar, and Malik by the remains of his destroyed gi. He flew faster than anybody knew possible to Korrin's Tower. He got there and explained what happened to Korrin and got some Senzu beans. He gave one to the knocked out Malik and he woke up. Gohan powered down and ate one to replenish his energy.

Master Roshi talked to Korrin about what happened, and Gohan filled Malik in on what happened.

Eventually, Korrin told Gohan to go up and see Mister Popo.

-

Gohan managed to get to the Lookout and found Kami and Popo in a library. Gohan told them why he was there. They went outside and Gohan seen Goku fly up to the top of the Lookout. Xtridiv was behind him. With one blast Goku was killed. Gohan went Super Saiyan, but he disappeared. Popo explained that he went Super Saiyan, something Vegeta talked about, and that Popo found information about it in his space pod on the computers, because of extreme emotions. Usually anger.

Popo went and showed him Piccolos space ship that he used to come to Earth. He taught Gohan how to use it, and told him to go to Namek.

"But why, Vegeta is probably there already and got the Dragonballs."

"There is an evil tyrant there and your dad might not make it back home."

"My dad? The Xtridiv guy said he was dead. He killed him."

"He made that up to make you mad."

"Oh..."

"If you want to go Super Saiyan, then you just have to remember something that makes you angry. It will make you stronger. Now do you want to go get Malik and go to Namek?"

"Yes."

They got Malik and a bag full of Senzu beans and went to Namek. They trained on the way there. The ride was pretty easy, no problems at all.

They got to Namek, and they could feel some low power levels, probably a few Nameks, and then Vegeta, Goku, and Krillan's. There was no other high power level like Frieza's.

/-/–/-/-/-/-


	8. Frieza!

_AN: My computer has another virus. It is called Bloodhound, or something like that. So if I don't update in a while, I am really, really, sorry..._

_AN: Malik is only 13, sorry if you thought he was older! If you want some pics of Frieza's forms, email me. My email address is in my profile_

**Reviews:**

**Thanks SS-Ice-Fang...you are kewl...**

**Arrival: Chapter 7 Frieza!**

Gohan surveyed the planet. There was a green sky. And the water was green too, there was a small pond close by. But the grass was blue. BLUE! How strange.

Gohan and Malik tried and tried, but they couldn't sense anybody's energy except Goku, Vegeta, Krillan, and then about 75 lower power levels that must be the Namekians'.

So Gohan and Malik lowered their energy and flew to Goku, Vegeta, and Krillan. Goku and Krillan were laying on the ground asleep. All three of them were wearing some armor like Vegeta wore when he landed on Earth. The armor was chipped in places, and the undershirts were torn.

They walked up behind Vegeta and stood there. Vegeta didn't even now they were there!

"Did you get the Dragonballs gathered? And did you beat Frieza?" asked Malik.

Vegeta jumped and turned around to face them. He had charged up a ki ball in his hand and was getting ready to throw it when he realized who Gohan was.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Sneaking up on me like that. I almost killed you!" Yelled Vegeta, "Though I guess I should have done so anyway. You are a pest."

Goku rolled over and said something about fried chicken, but didn't wake up.

"Sorry," said Gohan.

"No we didn't kill Frieza yet. We got here and he was here. Killing the natives and taking the Dragonballs. We managed to get three before him. But he got a call from planet Frieza #79. Something about one of his top men getting killed on a mission. He left the planet and took the remaining Dragonballs with him. Then his elite forces showed up, The Ginyu Force. We fought them and somehow won. The last two left killed each other. One was in front of me and the other behind me. They charged up two huge blasts and threw them at me. I jumped up and the blasts hit each other and blew up, killing both of them. They were idiots anyway, so it didn't matter."

"Oh, really?" asked Malik.

"Yeah. They both think that what ever Frieza tells them to do is the ONLY thing to do," said Vegeta, "Now, I answered your questions. Can I ask some in return"?

"Ok," said Gohan and Malik.

"First of all, I thought your brainless father said you couldn't come. Second of all, I would like to know who this guy is. You have black hair with red in it, and YOU HAVE SILVER EYES! What the hell are you?"

"Come with me Vegeta. I will explain everything to you. I will tell them after this Frieza guy is beat and we get back our fallen comrades."

They walked away far enough so that Gohan couldn't hear them talking. So he woke up his dad and Krillan.

"Have a nice sleep Daddy?"

"Yes I did," said Goku. Then he jumped in the air with a shocked look on his face, "Gohan! I told you to stay home! I bet your mother is worried sick about you."

"Nah, Master Roshi was suppose to tell her what's going on."

"What!" Goku fell over Anime style, "Why Master Roshi? Don't tell me you training with him. I figured you wouldn't do it. If he did anything perverted to you I am sorry."

"No, he just told me how I had to train, then went inside to watch exercise videos."

Goku sweat dropped.

"I brought some Senzu Beans incase anything happens to us. How many do you have left?" asked Gohan.

"I only have four," Goku looked into the bag, "And you have six. Okay."

At about that time, Krillan woke up. Gohan explained why he was there and who Malik was. Then Vegeta and Malik came back over. Vegeta had a worried look on his face, and Malik just had a grim expression.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Krillan, "Why all the long faces?"

"Er...Um...Nothing. Malik just gave me some bad news. Don't worry, I'll tell you about it when we get back to Earth. Right now, just focus on Frieza," said Vegeta. They all rested for about a half hour. Then they felt any enormous power approaching Namek. Goku and Vegeta got in their battle stances, but Gohan got in front of them.

"Gohan! Move!" shouted Goku.

"No! I am going to fight Frieza!"

Goku started to say something, but his face turned white. Gohan turned around and saw something that resembled an overgrown lizard.

"Hello, I'm Frieza," said the lizard. He already had an energy blast forming in his hands. He shot it at Gohan. Gohan wasn't ready for it and was knocked back a couple hundred yards. Goku and Vegeta charged at Frieza. They fight for a while, exchanging punches. Eventually, Vegeta was caught off-guard and a ki blast was sent through his heart. This angers Goku, so he powers up a bit and keeps fighting.

Malik rushes over to Gohan and gives him a Senzu Bean. Then he gives Vegeta one.

"Okay, Vegeta, go help Goku. Krillan, you take Gohan to the Namek elder. Have him bring out your hidden powers. Both of you."

"What about you?" asked Krillan.

"I am going aboard Frieza's ship to get the Dragonballs."

Gohan and Krillan run off to the nearest village, which happens to be Guru's home. Gohan and Krillan explain what's happening and they get their hidden powers brought out.

On the way back to the battle, they encounter a Namekian child. He looked like he was trying to hide. But Krillan and Gohan could sense energy.

"Do-Don't hurt m-me," stammered the child.

"We won't hurt you. What's your name," said Gohan.

"D-Dende"

"Okay, my daddy is fighting Frieza right now, if you come with us we won't let Frieza hurt you."

At about that time, Malik came flying to them with his arms full of big round balls. He had all of the Dragonballs.

"Hey guys, I don't know how to use these things," said Malik.

Gohan closed his eyes. The fight was going downhill. Goku and Vegeta was fighting a losing battle, "Dende! Do you know how to use these?" asked Gohan.

"Yes. You have to speak Namekian." He summoned the dragon.

"**WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?**" The dragon asked.

"I wish that Mister Piccolo was back to life again!"

Dende translated it into Namekian. The dragon's eyes glowed yellow then he said, "**Your wish has been granted! WHAT IS YOUR NEXT WISH?**"

"I wish Piccolo was on Namek."

Again Dende translated. They was about to make the next wish when the dragon disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Dende.

------------------ --------------------------

Just a little way from Guru's village Piccolo appeared.

"So, this is my home planet," he thought to himself, "I like it." Then he felt an enormous power level. _Frieza!_

He flew through the village. Then spotted a ruined temple. He flew to it and looked around. He could feel a faint energy signal. It was a Namekian, and he was dying.

"H-help. Please... Y-you have gr-great power. Fuse w-with me to become more p-  
powerful," said the dying Namek, "M-my name is Nail... If Fr-Frieza is defeated, tell Guru what happened to m-me..."

Out of instinct Piccolo put his hand over Nail's dying body and gained all of Nail's power and learned everything he knew. Piccolo looked around the destroyed chamber and saw a bigger, older Namekian and new that it was Guru. He was dead.

Piccolo powered up and went to watch the fight with Frieza.

\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gohan, Malik, and Dende flew back to the battle. Gohan could feel Piccolo's power level.

"Mr. Piccolo!"

"Hello, Gohan. Nice to see you again. Thank you for wishing me back."

"Your welcome."

"Who is your friends?" asked Piccolo.

"Okay, this is Malik. And this is Dende."

At about that time, Goku came crashing into the ground. Vegeta kept fighting, but was losing quickly, and Frieza had transformed. He was taller and had to horns that looked like bull horns. Those horns looked very deadly.

Goku was losing very badly, then he used Kaioken x5 his aura turned red, and he was doing good. For a while.

/\\/\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\\--\\/\\/\/\/\-\-\/-\-/-\/-\\/\

Dende rushed over to Vegeta. He put his hands over Vegeta's body, then backed away from him.

"What's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"Well I was going to heal him, but he has evil in his heart."

"Dende, he is helping to rid the universe of Frieza, go ahead and heal him," said Krillan. After some protesting, Dende agreed to do it.

"You summoned the dragon didn't you?" was the first thing Vegeta asked them.

"Yes, but only the first two wishes were summoned.

"And I suppose that is why we have greenbean here now?"

Piccolo growled, "You better watch it Vegeta."

"Yes, that is why we have Piccolo here now," said Gohan.

(Malik and Krillan have been watching Goku ever since Vegeta was healed.)

"Well? Why did the Dragon disappear?" Asked Vegeta, "Shouldn't we get three wishes?"

"The only reason they could have disappear is if Guru died," said Dende.

"He did," grunted Piccolo, "I noticed him after I fused with Nail. Nail was also dying."

"Nail? He was one of the strongest Namekian warriors!" Cried Dende.

"So that is where that stray blast hit," mumbled Vegeta, "Dammit."

"Gohan! Frieza has changed again!" yelled Malik.

He was right. Frieza looked weird. It looked like his head got longer or something. He was also shorter. Then he threw Goku down to the ground. He collided with Dende, and they both lay there, unconscious. His power level dropped to a very low level.

Then Vegeta went to fight. Frieza ended up just beating him to death after about ten minutes. Vegeta dropped to the ground, and Frieza followed him. Frieza powered up again, only to transform into a smaller version of himself. Yet, his power was tremendous!

As Frieza was preparing the final blast, Piccolo jumped in the way.

"Ah, a Namek with the courage to fight me. To bad I'm just going to kill you," said Frieza.

"I don't think so," replied Piccolo.

"Oh I like that attitude, if you join forces with me, and kill the rest of these people, then I could probably put you with my elites," said Frieza.

"I don't think so," said Piccolo, "Kaioken times 10! You can thank King Kai for teaching me that trick. And so the fight began.

-- - --- --------–------------––----

**BACK ON EARTH**

Bulma had just collected the seven dragonballs. King Kai had contacted her about the wish that brought back Piccolo and restored the dragonballs. She summoned Shenron.

'**_King Kai, what should be my wish?' _**Asked Bulma.

'_**Wish that all of the people killed by Frieza be brought back to life. Then I will have Gohan use the Namekian dragonballs transport everybody on Namek back to Earth.'**_

Bulma did as she was told.

-- - --- --------–------------––----

'**_Gohan, use the last wish to bring everybody to Earth except those fighting Frieza'_**

Dende woke up and noticed that Porunga was back.

"Dende, I need to wish all those that are on Namek, except Frieza and those fighting Frieza to be transported to Earth."

"Okay."

"**Your wish has been granted!**"

Dende vanished. Gohan and the others that weren't fighting Frieza felt something trying to pull them away. But they did not want to go, so it didn't take them. Goku went, because he was knocked out and couldn't protest.

-- - --- --------–------------––----

Frieza powered up some more and blasted Piccolo to the ground. He was bleeding purple blood from his right eye and other various wounds. Gohan was enraged. He let out all of his anger and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Krillan, take Vegeta and Piccolo to your ship and head for Earth. I will follow soon."

Vegeta stood up. He had a bloody nose, "What! How can the son of a 3rd class warrior become super saiyan before me? The prince of all saiyans!"

"Vegeta, you need to be dead. If you are alive, I can't rape your mate," said Frieza.

Vegeta was angry. His aura turned golden. His eyes turned teal and his hair was golden. He was a super saiyan.

"Krillan do what I say! Malik stay here with me, just in case."

Krillan did as he was told, and Gohan turned to face Frieza.

Frieza was facing to super saiyans. He knew he would be dead, so he powered up to his max and shot a huge blast down at the planet.

"The planet will explode in five minutes. You can kill me, but with all of the destruction can you find your ship to leave?" Cracks appeared in the ground. Lava was flowing out.

"That don't matter," said Vegeta and Gohan.

They started shoot rapid ki blasts at Frieza. When the smoke cleared, Frieza had two energy disks formed. He threw them at Vegeta and Gohan. Vegeta blasted the one coming at him, and Gohan flew up to dodge his. But it came back after him. He blasted it away.

Gohan shot a Kamehameha wave at Frieza and Vegeta shot a Final Flash at Frieza.

It did no good. So they punched and kicked Frieza for a minute or two. Finally Gohan used a Maskenko at him followed by another Kamehameha wave and Vegeta's Final Flash. Frieza was gone.

Vegeta flew off in search of Frieza's ship. He got in it and took off.

"He didn't even try and save us," said Malik.

"Well that's Vegeta for you. Come on we need a ship."

Gohan flew to their ship. It was being consumed by lava. Gohan knew they had no chance to escape. But he continued looking. Malik went one way and Gohan went the other way.

Gohan was flying very close to the ground when he spotted a blue space ship. It was two times bigger than Frieza's ship.

"Malik! I found a ship, come quick!" shouted Gohan.

Malik came and they entered the ship. Malik powered up the ship and tried to blast off. Gohan was about to go look for food when Malik yelled at him.

Gohan, who hadn't yet powered down flew back to the control panel. He punched it a few times, then pushed some random buttons. The ship spun around in circles and took off.

Gohan powered down and ate a Senzu bean. Malik and gohan went to find food and other supplies...

END OF CHAPTER!

Next Chapter: History lesson and new friends...


	9. CONTEST

**Contest**

**I am holding a contest. The winner will get to name the main villain at the end of the fic, or end of the second fic.**

**--**

**All you have to do is draw a pic of what you think Malik looks like. Email the** **picture to me my email is in my profile...**

**I need to get at least two pics before I write the next chapter...**

**Until next time,  
Mystickal Gohan**


	10. History Lesson

**Arrival**

Reviews:

I can't believe I only got one review...

princess yentes boyfriend- thank you for reviewing, I am dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you.

A/N: Sorry I am so late getting this chapter out. The contest is still open but I don't guess anyone likes it... on with the story now.

**Chapter 9: New Friends**

"Malik! I found a ship, come quick!" shouted Gohan.

Malik came and they entered the ship. Malik powered up the ship and tried to blast off. Gohan was about to go look for food when Malik yelled at him.

Gohan, who hadn't yet powered down flew back to the control panel. He punched it a few times, then pushed some random buttons. The ship spun around in circles and took off.

Gohan powered down and ate a Senzu bean. Malik and gohan went to find food and other supplies...

* * *

They found a good amount of food...mostly some strange kind of meat but some blue dried fruit. Malik had a concerned look on his face the whole time.

Then the ship stopped. Gohan went and looked at the control panel a clock was on 00:00. The ship started spinning around again and Gohan and Malik fell on the floor. Then it started stretching as if it was made out of rubber. Then it was over and they were flying through space again. Nothing was damaged or anything. Then Malik started talking:

"Gohan, do you want to know what I told Vegeta back on Namek?

"No. But I have a feeling that your about to tell me."

"Yes. Please don't stop me. I don't like my stories getting interrupted. Before I was born my mom was sent on a mission to destroy a planet. She was a Saiyan and had Frieza's orders. The planet was my fathers. While she was fighting they met. They fell in love instantly. He went back to her space pod and waited for her to come back. My mother had to destroy the planet because if she didn't she would be killed. She went back to planet Vegeta. My father had to remain hidden. After a few years, they had me and then he took me and moved. Shortly after that, Vegeta was blown up by Frieza.

"My dad's name was Mike. This looked like his ship. It could travel through time and to different dimensions and time lines. He trained me hoping to get us both strong enough to kill Frieza. See he hated Frieza and having to hide to be with the one he loved. However, three women came when I was 11 years old. Nearly beat my dad to death. My dad told me to take a ship to Earth because it was rumored to be a safe, weak planet. But when I got there, I knew it wasn't so safe...with the inhabitants being weak, besides you and your family and friends, I knew it would be a target for space pirates and tyrants like Frieza.

"Finally I found the one you call Master Roshi. He trained me of course and I think you know the rest of my story from there. The thing is...this ship is the one my dad use to own...either he was one Namek with us, or someone stole his ship and was using it. The special thing about this one is that it can travel through different dimensions and through time. I have a bad feeling about what happened a while ago."

"Wow. So you are part Saiyan too?"

"Yes"

"Why was you and Vegeta grim faced when you came back after he told you the story.?"

"He thinks that the guy who tried to kill my dad might come after me or the earth. This dude is strong too. A whole lot stronger than Frieza."

"What! That's impossible!"

"No its not."

They continued the trip in silence. Within a day the computer informed them that they were approaching a planet.

"Computer. Name of planet, and race?" demanded Malik.

"Planet Plant, A.K.A. Planet Vegeta. Race: Saiyans. Ruler: King Vegeta."

Malik looked at Gohan. "Buddy, we are in the past now."

"Yeah."

"Computer, land us on that planet away from major cities. Get ready Gohan, we're landing."

* * *

They landed in a desert like 20 miles away from a major city. The capital of Vegeta. Gohan and Malik got out and stretched out their senses. The Saiyans' were weak. They lowered their power level and flew into the city after a quick meal at their ship. Saiyans were flying everywhere going to the docks to go on missions and such. Gohan smelled food and found an inn were Saiyans were resting at after missions.

Gohan ordered a meal that included bread, some big bird that looked like a turkey and tasted like beef, and a glass of water. Malik got the same thing. They sat in a corner with their backs against the wall. A few people gave them strange looks but that was it. One Saiyan got up and walked over to them. He looked to be royalty.

"You two, come with me." He said

Gohan gave Malik a strange look, then stood up. Malik; however, had other plans.

"Why," he said, "I don't think we should go places with strangers."

"You idiot. I am an Elite Saiyan. You'll do as I say. Come with me."

"No. My mommy said not to go anywhere with some one I don't know," remarked Gohan.

"Well, who is your mom!" He was getting a little mad now, "She should know to tell you that you always do what elites tell you. What class are you anyways?"

"Umm...I don't know, no body ever told me."

"And what about you?" he asked Malik.

"I. Don't. Know."

The saiyan tapped a button on his scouter, "Weak power levels. How do you even call yourself a saiyan. You are the weakest pair of saiyans I have ever seen."

Malik and Gohan looked at each other and nodded. In unison they powered up just past the elite's level. He looked at them with a shocked look on his face.

"How...Who...are you?"

"We have learned to control our powers. Would you like to see more?" they asked in unison.

"Again, you two come with me, you have to meet the king. We'll see what he does about this."

They followed him out side and down the street. They walked for at least 30 minutes when Gohan started talking.

"Do you know how to fly? It would be a lot faster if you could." he said.

"Yes I know how to fly, but this is official. We fly when we have free time or its really important."

"And its not important that I'm going to meet this king guy you're talking about?"

The elite flew up in the air and started flying over buildings. Gohan went as fast as he could and Malik followed him. The sped up a little bit and caught up with the older saiyan. He looked over at them flying next to him and he flew faster. Gohan and Malik sped up too. They could tell he was getting angry but they kept doing it. Whenever he went faster, so did Gohan and Malik. They finally reached the castle. It was the size of ten Capsule Corporations together.

They landed and walked through the double doors that were like 15 feet tall. They were in a huge hall, the ceiling had to be at least 15-20 feet high.

"This way." He said.

They walked down a hallway and turn right, then another hall and turned left. Up some stairs, down some others. Gohan and Malik were lost fast. They knew where they was going. The king must have had the highest power level on the planet. But the scouters couldn't got through walls, so they just followed their guide through the maze of hallways.

Finally they reached a huge door. Their guide knocked on the door three times and they were let in by the king's guards. When Gohan walked in he looked at the king and said:

"Vegeta!"

"It's King Vegeta to you. Who are you?"

"Wow, you're a king now? I'm Gohan, you know, Goku's son."

"Goku?"

"Kakkarot, just call him Goku, like everyone else on Earth does."

"Umm..Gohan, I don't think that's the Vegeta that we know. That is his dad, the king of Planet Vegeta."

"Oh."

"King Vegeta," Malik said as he kneeled in front of Vegeta, "Is there a saiyan here named Selena?"

"Selena? Yes, she was sent to harvest a planet just last night. She should be back within a week. Who are you?" Harvesting planets is what it was called when a saiyan or group of saiyans went to a planet to kill everybody on it to sell it to the highest bidder.

"I'm Malik and this is Gohan."

"And why are you here?"

"I don't know...this guy just told us to come."

"My lord, I had never seen these two before. They might be spies. I thought I should bring them here and let you take care of them."

"Hm...Well this one does have a funny hair cut and the other has funny colored hair. Where are you two from?" the king asked.

"I am from planet Earth. My friend here is also from planet Earth."

Malik glanced at Gohan, they both knew that he wasn't from earth.

"Bruno, gather a team of 20 soldiers to check out earth. If you need reinforcements radio back here and I'll send them out. This is just to check to make sure that we won't be under siege anytime soon. After you are done there, destroy the planet."

"Yes, sir." the elite named Bruno left to get his men.

"But mister, your making a mistake, we aren't spies!" yelled Gohan.

"Guards, get these two out of my site."

Two guards grabbed Gohan and Malik, but Gohan powered up to super saiyan and Malik powered up as high as he could go and they knocked out all of the guards and sent a weak ki blast at the king. Not enough to kill him, just warn him not to pursue them. They blasted out of the roof and went through two more levels before they were out side. They found a shop and took some of the special saiyan armour and some food, while Gohan was still super saiyan and every one they crossed was shocked. They didn't notice they were stealing stuff. They made it back to there ship and put on the armour. And got a bite of food. They tried to power up the ship but it wasn't working.

They flew to the loading docks to borrow a saiyan space pod. The guard was trying to ask who they were but Malik shot a ki blast through his chest.

"Darn it!" Gohan said, "I hate doing this on a planet I don't know."

"Yeah, we are getting to be as bad as Vegeta and Goku, Vegeta said he did this on the way to Namek."

"Oh." they took a two man space pod and headed out to earth. Finally they were getting home. Their pod was slower than the twenty single man space pods they were following, maybe if they had more time to think, they would have gotten two smaller pods. Oh well, it was too late to turn back now.

They made it to Earth in about a week. These old saiyan space pods are way slower than Bulma's. When they landed they sensed about 20 great power levels. Fighting. And a few more lower levels fighting back. Gohan went super saiyan and Malik powered up to full power and flew to the fight as fast as possible.

What he saw was Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Master Roshi fighting for their lives. But they were so young! So this is what they all looked like. But they were losing fast. Twenty saiyans was no match for them. Gohan charged up a Kamehameha and shot it at the saiyans. It took out at least two. Then they both charged in and fought hand to hand. In twenty minutes the saiyans from planet Vegeta were dead. It would have been faster, but the saiyans were a little smarter than Gohan and Malik.They both powered down to normal.

Gohan gave Goku a senzu bean and that was all he had. When Goku looked at him the first thing he saw was Gohan's tail.

**(AN: Did I ever get rid of Gohan's tail? cant remeber, I know it didnt get cut off earlier in the fight against vegeta, but I cant remember if some1 else cut it off, lol. Oh well, if I got it cut off, its back know.)**

"Hey, you have a tail just like mine."

"Yup. I have some place to be, get your friends back to Master Roshi's house and take care of them. You won't see me for awhile, but when you do, I might not know who you are."

"Why is that? Do you have a bad memory?"

"Go home, I'm leaving now." Gohan and Malik took off towards the Lookout. When they got there they were confronted by Kami and Mr. Popo.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I am Gohan this is Malik. We came from the future, and need the Dragon balls to get back.

We are insanely powerful, so please do as we say so we can get home."

"No."

Gohan powered up.

"Okay, I'll get the balls now."

Gohan powered down. Kami raised his hand and summoned the dragon balls. They came to him...he fainted and Mr. Popo glared at them.

"That was against the rules.. The balls are meant to be found, not summoned, he will be out for a week, maybe longer. Make your wish, figure it out on your own. I'm going to take care of him."

Gohan summoned the dragon and wished to be returned to his time line on earth. That would put him with everyone else like a week after they got back from Namek.

AN: Okay, again, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out..no1 responded to my contest, so I thought no1 was reading this...it might be a little while still though till I get the next one out.

If any one knows a good story to read, post it in the review for me.

-Dark Soul619 (Mystickal Gohan, yeah, I changed my name, sorry if it confused anybody)


End file.
